Djinn and Juice Boxes
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Santana and Rachel have to face the family dynamics of having both magic and non-magic children. Sequel to Gold Stars and Wishes. Genie!Rachel. Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Djinn and Juice Boxes**

Somewhere inside her, Santana had known this day would come. As soon as the twins were born, in fact, she'd known. Their oldest son, Tristan, had been born five years before them, with no magical powers despite his mother's genie blood. The twins, though… the moment they'd started crying in the tiny hospital room, both Rachel and Santana had known they were genies too.

And that's when Santana had started to worry. But the boy had been fine. He was always the laid back one in the family, and he didn't seem to mind that his younger brother and sister were…special.

Until now, that is.

"Jesus, you two!" Tristan said, diving for the vase an energy sphere had sent toppling. "Knock it off! You don't have to use your powers just because you have them. You're going to break something."

"You're just jealous because we have magic and you don't," Mariah snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah," Madrid agreed.

Rachel's head snapped up from where she'd been reading. Everything went suddenly still. Santana just watched Tristan.

The boy's face went blank, like someone had wiped his mental chalkboard clean. He set the vase down on the end table and left the room. It wasn't a storm out, and when he got to his room he didn't slam the door.

Santana stopped Rachel from following him. "No…. I think he…we should give him a second."

Rachel nodded, and then glared at the twins. "Get over here, you two."

The twins seemed to know how much trouble they were in, because they complied, sitting next to Rachel with heads bowed and not so much as a peep between them.

"I think…I'll let you handle this one," Santana said gently. "I'll go make sure he's okay."

Tristan's door was closed when she reached it, and she couldn't hear anything inside. That was odd… he was like Rachel. Whenever he was angry or upset, or lonely, he cranked up his music. She pushed the door open a crack and peeked inside. "Tris? Damn," she groaned, spotting the open window.

* * *

The tree house had started out as your standard wooden platform affair, but over the years it had grown into a fortress – complete with a slide into the pool. Santana hadn't been up there in years, but she dragged herself up the rickety ladder and eased her way inside the small door.

"Ummph…. Hey, Tris," she said, plopping down on the floor next to the fourteen-year-old.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"So…I think we should talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about."

Santana sighed. "Listen…I know it's hard for you sometimes. I get it. But you're just as impor—"

"Mom…seriously. You don't have to do that. I'm fine."

She decided to take another approach. "Have I ever told you about the week your aunt Quinn and I found out that your mom was a genie?"

His brow furrowed. "No…why?"

"Okay, get ready, because this is going to sound hella conceited," she said, causing her son to laugh. "That week, even though I found out your mom was so amazing and powerful, and literally magical? I found out I was even more powerful just as a human. You know about soul sources, right?"

"Yeah. Mom and Mariah and Madrid's lamps."

"Right…even though, in this case, they aren't lamps, but that's not the point. That weekend, your mother's soul source picked me to protect her. And that doesn't happen to just anyone. Most people, when they get chosen, start wishing for things right away—"

"That's why we never see Grandpa and Poppy anymore, right?"

Santana nodded. "That's right. Most people use genies as if they're slaves. But I didn't want to. I wanted your mom to be free to use her magic when she wanted, and not have to serve anyone. So I freed her. It was the scariest decision I ever made, but it was the right one." She sighed and scooted closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I'm telling you this because I know that sometimes it feels like…like we're not special enough to be in the same family…."

"Yeah."

"But we are. One day, you might be the person who's protecting a genie. It might even be your brother and sister. And you have to remember that you may not have powers like them, but it's still up to you to keep them safe. And you can. Magic isn't the only thing that can make a person strong – make them special. Just look at your uncle Kurt."

Tristan laughed. "Right."

"Let's go back in."

He nodded and launched himself down the bright blue slide.

Santana smiled, hearing the splash/


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel let the oppressive silence stretch out and fill the room. She wasn't going to do anything until they did. She knew by their fidgeting that they knew they were in for it. All she had to do was wait….

"We're sorry, Mama," Madrid said, breaking first.

"You don't really need to be sorry to me," Rachel said quietly. "Do you even know why you're sorry?"

"It was a mean thing to say," Mariah said.

"Why?"

"Because….because…."

There was silence again, and Rachel sighed. She knelt in front of them and spoke softly. "I know you think your magic is cool. I know you feel special because you're not like other genies…you can use it without anyone making wishes. But you will not make others feel less special because of it. You could have been born without magic, like Tristan. You could have been born like me, with your magic connected to a person's wishes. But you weren't. You're incredibly lucky to have these powers and be able to use them freely, but you do not get to go around showing off or making people feel bad for not having them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama," both twins chorused.

"Go play in your rooms."

She watched as her two younger children slouched off up the stairs, properly chastised. She dug her knuckles into her forehead, trying to relieve the impressive headache she now had.

The sliding door opened and Tristan came in, soaking wet and smiling. "Hey Mama!" He bent over to kiss her cheek before sloshing his way to the guest bathroom down the hall.

"Ummm…everything okay, I guess?" Rachel asked as Santana plopped down next to her.

"Yeah. He's the roll with the punches sort."

"So I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that I'm pregnant again…?"

Santana's head whipped round to stare at her. "Again?"

"It's not like we didn't know this could happen," Rachel said with a smirk. "Tristan was a surprise, but by now we should know how this works."

"Yeah, but we've…you know…."

"I find it funny that you still have a problem saying it."

"Fine, we've magically…changed my anatomy, since the twins were born and it hadn't happened again. You're feeling okay?" Santana asked, cuddling closer to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "You up to doing this again?"

"Hellz yeah! But I…sort of hope the baby's…you know."

"Non-magic, because Tristan might just lose his mind?"

"Yeah. Does that make me horrible?"

"Please, that was my exact first thought when I found out."

Santana sniggered. "Remember the first time? Telling Quinn?"

Rachel laughed. "Oh god, she's probably still traumatized. That entire pregnancy was bonkers."

* * *

_"Wow," Quinn said, sitting down to the fancy meal. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's the occasion?"_

_"We've got news, and we wanted our bestie to know first," Santana said._

_"What's up? Everything okay?"_

_"More than okay. We're pregnant," Rachel said._

_The blonde paused with her water glass halfway to her mouth. "Wait…how?"_

_Both of the brunettes looked at their laps. Rachel was bright red when she looked up. _

_"We're all adults here. Santana and I were thinking of ways to spice things up in the bedroom—"_

_"Oh dear god," Quinn muttered. _

_"And we discussed the usual plethora of things such as—"_

_"OKAY, I think I know where this is going," Quinn cut in. "You gave Santana a magical penis for a night, right?"_

_"Right," Santana muttered, grinning down._

_"Wait…only for a night, right? You don't still—"_

_"Whoa, no!" Santana said. "Don't get me wrong, it's fun and all—"_

_"Don't need details. I was just wondering. Okay, so…. There's a baby coming."_

_"In another seven months," Rachel said, beaming. _

_"Do your families know?" Quinn asked quietly. Then she brightened. "Oooh! Can I tell mom?"_

_"No and yes," Santana said, smiling. "We wanted to tell you first, and of course you can tell Nana Judy."_

* * *

"When do you want to tell the kids?" Santana asked quietly.

"Not today. They've already had an interesting day…. Let's wait another month, just until we're sure."

"Sounds good. And maybe we should tell him first. You know, not spring it on all of them at once? Let him have his reaction without having to worry about the other two seeing it."

"I think that's a good plan. I'll pick him up from school at lunch and we can tell him."

Santana nodded. "Should we do the nursery thing again with the twins? You know, like we did with Tristan?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

* * *

_"What's the surprise, Mami?" Tristan asked, bouncing up and down. _

_"I can't just tell you, silly bat! You have to see it." Santana unlocked the door and led him into the house. "Rachel?"_

_"Hey!" Rachel said, coming over from the living room as Santana helped Tristan hang up his jacket and backpack. "Ready?"_

_"Yeah!" Tristan said, literally jumping up and down now. _

_They both took one of his hands and walked with him down the hall. They stopped in front of a door to the left. _

_"That's my name!" he said, pointing. _

_"That's right," Santana said, opening the door. "This is your new room."_

_Tristan peeked inside, only spotting his clothes in the closet. "But it's all blank! There's nothing here…."_

_"That's because you get to help decorate!" Rachel said. "You're going to be a big brother, that means you get a big boy room all to yourself."_

_The women watched as the wheels turned in their son's head. Both smiled, seeing the moment when the penny dropped._

_"I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked._

_"Yep!"_

_"I get a little brother or sister?"_

_"Actually," Rachel said, leading him across the hall. She opened the door to what used to be his room, revealing a nursery. "You're getting a little brother __**and **__sister."_

* * *

"Well, it's a good thing we went with the bigger house when we moved," Santana said, grinning and kissing her wife. "Should we go ahead and tell Quinn?"

"She's coming over to dinner tonight," Rachel said. "Puck and Brittany are taking the twins, and Tristan's got a sleepover."

"Girls' night, for the win. I'll break out the…er…not the wine this time, I guess."

"You go ahead. Me and our little pygmy puff have our favorite mango pineapple juice. I'll pick some movies."

Santana smiled and kissed her again. "I love you, you know that?"

"You better," Rachel said, winking. "I love you too."


End file.
